U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,676, 5,236,737, 4,373,013; 4,431,764; and 4,452,830 disclose compositions of antimony containing tin oxide electroconductive powders. These materials may be used in thin films such as polymer films, magnetic recording tapes, work surfaces and in paints to impart electroconductive properties.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,514,322, 4,548,741; 4,613,539; and 4,707,346 disclose compositions of tantalum and/or niobium doped tin oxide conductive materials based on a pyrochlore phase, e.g., Sn(a)2+Ta(b)Nb(c)Sn(d)4+O(e) (a=2-x, x=0-0.55; b, c=0-2; d=0-0.5; e=7-x-d/2; b+c+d=2). These materials may be used to prepare thick film resistor compositions useful in a wide variety of electronic and light electrical components.
The disclosure of each of the previously identified patents is hereby incorporated by reference.